Ginny Weasley and the Protection of Hogwarts
by gfoyle
Summary: This is the story takes place during Harry's 7th year. It's about the 6th year at Hogwarts for Ginny. With Harry, Hermione and Ron off in search of horcruxes, Ginny faces a year full of physical and personal challeges, and then must face evil beyond belie
1. Chapter 1

As she did every morning, Ginny awoke at the first sounds of a rooster's crow. Her whole life it had been this way, she had grown up on a farm and this was her alarm clock. She wiped the sands of sleep from her eyes with her soft but slightly callused hands and pushed aside a few stray locks of hair from her face. Getting up wasn't hard for her, like it seemed to be for her brothers. Her mother rarely had to chase her out of bed or threaten the use of a bucket of cold water like she did to Ron regularly. Still, this particular day, she was having second thoughts about getting up.

As she rolled over onto her side, she could see the still sleeping form of Hermione Granger in her cot. Hermione had arrived a week ago to visit and help prepare for the wedding, or at least that's what she had told Ginny's grateful mother at the time, but Ginny knew better. Hermione wanted to be with her brother Ron. The transformation in Hermione and her brother Ron couldn't be missed, and wasn't. At first Ginny found it funny to see Hermione and Ron holding hands under the diner table, giving each other secret smiles and knowing looks. She had even enjoyed giving Hermione the mickey for her increased primping and starry eye behavior. But soon Hermione's daydreaming during conversations became annoying and by the second time she had opened the tool-shed door and discovered her snogging with Ron she'd had enough. Unfortunately for Hermione, Ginny wasn't the only one whose attitude had undergone a radical transformation. Mrs. Weasley, who had always been happy to see Hermione visit, no longer appeared pleased to have the extra help. At first she had smiled when Bill had joked about Ron and Hermione holding hands in the garden on the night of her arrival, but that quickly changed a couple of days later. Ginny couldn't help but smile at the memory.

Mrs. Wesley had been doing laundry that day, and she had asked all the children to bring their bed linens downstairs so she could wash them. As usual Ron had neglected to do this, so Mrs. Weasley had ordered Ginny to get the linens from Fred and George's room while she was getting Ron's. But to Mrs. Weasley's great surprise, she practically mashed her nose as she found Ron's bedroom door locked as she tried to enter it.

"Ron, unlock this door. I need to get your linens." exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

There had been a loud thump, like something or someone falling on the ground, then Ron had responded "Don't worry Mum, I'll bring em down for ya in a minute."

But there was something unusual in her brother's voice and as Ginny had turned the corner with her arms full of dirty linens she could see that her mother's face was scrunched up a bit and she had cocked her head slightly toward the door as if listening for something. Then she'd said " Ron why is the door locked."

"Oh...is it locked... I didn't..." Ron said in a muffled voice.

"Yes, it's locked. Now open it up this minute so I can get those linens."

Ginny was beside her mom when Ron had opened the door to his bedroom to reveal himself with mussed hair; face flushed as if out of breath and his shirt only half tucked in. This in itself would have not warranted attention if not for the presence of Hermione, sitting in a chair next to the window. Her hair too was mussed and her shirt was wrinkled, but her face was hidden behind the large book that she was apparently reading intently_: Sporting Wizard's Pictorial Salute to Quiditch_.

Mrs. Weasley seemed frozen for a second, as if she'd been hit by a petrifying hex. Her eyes darted from Ron to Hermione, then to Ron's bed and it's slightly disheveled linens. Then, all of the sudden the color in her face increased as she took on a steely expression. Mrs. Weasley marched into the room and ripped the linens off the bed, then turned to leave. Pausing at the doorway, she turned her head and addressed Ron sternly "This door will remain unlocked, always, and wide open when...you have company." Then she looked over at Hermione, who was now peaking out from over-top the large book. "Hermione, I need your help in the kitchen. Now." then she marched down the stairs.

Hermione had jumped up from the chair instantly, and dropped the book on the bed. Her checks were beat-red, her mouth hanging slightly open while fear and embarrassment looked to be fighting for space within her eyes. After exchanging a quick look with Ron, who muttered a whispered "s..sorry", she quickly made for the door.

Ginny had fallen in step with Hermione as she headed for the stairs. Out of womanly sympathy, Ginny had leaned over and whispered "You may want to fix your shirt buttons before heading down", then preceded down the stairs leaving Hermione with her hands frantically at work and displaying a most guilty expression upon her face.

Since that time Mom had found a never-ending list of chores for Hermione to help out with, which all seemed to coincide with any time she may have to spend with Ron. Ron too was kept busy, now being expected take up the chores that were previously Fred and George's. Ginny herself hadn't escaped, with her father now working seven long days a week at the Ministry; her Mum needed all the help she could get. Ginny didn't mind though, the work helped take her mind off things and gave her less time to think about...Harry.

The large workload and badgering of Hermione also seemed to be an outlet for Mum. For when she was left to her own devices, she tended to lapse into silent fits of hand wringing while staring obsessively at her now ever-present clock, looking dolefully at it's nine hands that seemed to be permanently stuck on "Mortal Peril". Ginny knew her Mum was not sleeping well. She had often heard her up at night waiting for her father to return, but more troubling she had heard her talking and sobbing when she did sleep.

Ginny herself had had trouble sleeping; nightmares seemed to be awaiting her every night. Ghastly affairs, staring death-eaters, Tom Riddle, Dementors and a host of others but always featuring a severely injured, dying or dead Harry. This was why Ginny now more than ever welcomed the Roosters crow.

Ginny quietly got up from her bed and walked silently to her oak chest-of-drawers. She studied her reflection in the attached vanity. Her long red hair needed to be combed, and she'd need some vanishing creme to hide the bags under her eyes. Part of her mind said, "why bother?" but she knew why. Today might be the day that ..he... would come by. She knew Harry was coming, he had to, the wedding was in three days. Automatically, she picked up the brush and ran it through her hair. Then after applying some Elsted's Miracle Vanishing Creme, she pulled off her pajamas and dressed for the day.

Exiting quietly and closing the door behind her, she went downstairs. Mum wasn't up yet, so she preceded to the kitchen window where she saw the now common flock of post owls. Opening the window, she started to relieve the owls of their assortment of cards and packages. As they all fought for her attention, her eyes suddenly fell upon a site that sent her heart souring. Fighting his way to the head of the pack, was Hedgewig. Ginny quickly made room for him and took the 3 letters attached to his leg.

The first card was addressed to Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. That would be the wedding invitation response. The second was addressed to Ron Weasley, but her heart jumped when she saw the third was addressed to her. After quickly gathering the rest of the mail and depositing it in a large pile upon the kitchen table, Ginny sat upon a kitchen chair and contemplated her unopened letter from Harry with slightly trembling hands. She had written Harry half a dozen times this summer, but this was the first response she had received. It's true that they weren't a couple anymore (even though her heart ached when she remembered that) but that didn't mean they couldn't correspond as friends. She knew Harry was at his Muggle family's home, because Ron had received and sent him several letters, while Ginny's friendly missives had seemingly gone unnoticed. Had he even read them? Of course he had, he was just busy. Plus there was nothing urgent in them, just friendly letters full of family news and well wishes. Still, she wondered why he hadn't written her before; did he still care for her?

" Molly, you really don't have to make me breakfast." Remus Lupin's voice came from the stairway. Ginny quickly stuffed her unopened letter into her pocket as her mother and Lupin entered the kitchen.

" You have to eat something Remus, who knows when you'll get another home cooked meal." Mrs. Weasley replied, then seeing Ginny upon entering the kitchen added "Oh, good morning dear. I see the mail has arrived." Then she flicked her wand and several eggs flew out of the pantry toward the stove.

As she orchestrated the morning meal, Lupin sat at the table with an eye toward the pile of mail as he said " Good morning Ginny, hope you slept well."

"Hey Remus, I think I saw a letter for you in the mail." Ginny replied. There had been several letters waiting for Lupin when he'd arrived at the Weasley's house the night before. Tonks appeared to be writing him daily, sending the letters here so he could pick them up when it was safe. Lupin was still spending most of his time living with and trying to convince other werewolves to reject Greyback and Voldemort. It was nice seeing his face light up at the mention of Tonks name.

Apparently Mrs. Weasley had seen the smile too. With a mischievous grin of her own she said " I believe that's the fifth one this week, my..my..love is in the air..." but then the smile slipped from her face to be replaced by a slight frown. " Ginny, is Hermione up yet?"

"No mum, she's still sleeping I think."

"Well wake her up, I need some help with breakfast. Then we have to spray for werkles in the garden today"

With a nod of accent, Ginny happily left the kitchen, anxious to return to her room and look at the treasure in her pocket. Seeing the sun shining in the clear blue sky through the window as she ascended the stairs, she couldn't help but smile and say to herself "This looks like it's going to be a great day."

333333333


	2. Chapter 2

Upon entering her room, Ginny saw a now fully dressed and alert Hermione working a brush diligently through her bushy brown mane in front of the vanity.

"Good morning Ginny, why didn't you wake me when you got up? This is just what I need, for your mother to think I'm a lazy lay about." Hermione said and put the brush down and gave her hair a final disapproving leer, then spun around, "Is she up yet? I wanted to help with breakfast, but I was up so late last night cleaning the loos. Did she notice do you think? Oh, I hope so." She slipped on her houseshoes and continued to speak at top speed in a nervous manner. "I know she has so much to do before everyone arrives, so I thought maybe it would be of help." She stopped suddenly, facing Ginny as if expecting all the answers to her questions now.

Ginny couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend. Hermione had been trying everything she could think of to get back into her mother's good graces. Ginny also suspected that she wanted to win over her mum's approval as the right woman for her youngest son. But so far it had been an uphill battle. No matter what Hermione did, it wasn't right or good enough for her mother. Hermione wouldn't complain or say a word against Ginny's mum; she just kept struggling on as if hoping that the next challenge would earn her the validation she craved. Still, Ginny had heard a noise coming from Hermione's cot during the last few nights that easily could have been mistaken for muffled crying.

"Don't worry, she just got up." Ginny replied, "She's starting breakfast now, I'm sure she could use some help." Ginny didn't think it wise to elaborate, but at her words Hermione headed straight for the door. "Tell mum I'll be down in a jiff, just need to feed Arnold." Ginny yelled after the vanishing thatch of bushy brown hair and Hermione's "OK" drifted back to Ginny's ears.

For a second Ginny thought about how much she liked Hermione. It really hurt to see her like this. Hermione was her closest friend. No, more like her older sister. Ginny looked forward to her visits and her letters. She could share things with her that she'd never dare tell her brothers. Plus Hermione had always treated her like an equal, sharing her secrets and asking for, as well as giving advice. Ginny now felt a little guilty for how she'd reacted to Hermione and Ron's new relationship. She hadn't been openly mean, like her mum, but she hadn't been overly supportive either. And she had to admit it, she'd been a bit jealous. Jealous of the time Ron was spending with Hermione and maybe jealous that they were happy together while she was alone and missing Harry... The thought jolted her brain back to action. The letter! The wonderful letter from Harry. As she pulled it from her pocket, she couldn't prevent the thoughts of it's possible contents from percolating in the outer recesses of her mind; Harry had realized that he couldn't live without her, he'd been horribly unhappy without her and then he'd proclaim his undying love. Opening the envelope with tender care, she extricated the letter within, unfolded it and started to read the boyishly sloppy scrawl. Her heart beat fluttered with excitement, but soon a sinking feeling began in her stomach.

Ginny,

How are you doing? I hope you are enjoying your summer. Thanks for the letters. Sorry I haven't written before, but I've been very busy. I hope to see everyone in a day or two. Take care,

Harry

What was this? Ginny couldn't believe it. _How are you doing? Hope your enjoying your summer. _The disappointment hit her like an ocean wave, followed by another wave of pure fury. Her letters had been full of family anecdotes and friendly banter, and this is what she gets in return! Of all the...

"Hey, where's Hermione?" Ron's voice came from the doorway. Dropping the hand holding the letter to her side, she looked over at Ron with a look of pure disgust, unable to formulate and answer.

"What's wrong? What did I say?" Ron said, under the impression that he'd offended her in some way. Ginny was in a mood to fight, to hurt someone, and Ron was available, so she let him have it.

"What have you done? What have you done? I'll tell what you've done." She looked quickly down at the letter, then shook it angrily at him, "The post arrived again today and you still haven't told mum about leaving school. What, you can go off and face Voldemort, but can't face your mum? What, ya gonna let mum find out when my Hogwarts letter arrives and ruin my day too. Just put her in a right mood for me, with my OWL marks and everything coming! And you're letting her treat Hermione like dung. Because she fell for a prat like you, she's killin herself trying to make mum approve. Is this what loving you is going to be like for her? Why don't you stop being a bloody coward for once and stand up to her!" Without giving him time to retort, she stalked past her brother into the hall and back down the stairs.

" Oh, look at zes, eznt eet tres magnifique! Evry one ez comen! " Ginny was bombarded with Fleur's shrieks of elation as she reentered the kitchen. Lupin had already left, to be replaced by Ginny's brother Bill and his bride to be Fleur DeLaquer "Bill, I 'ope ze Hall ez big enuf." she pouted as she and Bill worked their way through the pile of letters in front of them.

"Don't worry dear, there will be plenty of room." Bill replied with a sly smile.

Well, there better be Ginny thought, for Bill's sake. Fleur and her family had wanted the wedding to be held in the grand cathedral in Paris, but Bill had sided with his mother when she suggested renting the Hall in town. It seems Bill preferred a smaller affair catered by his mother as apposed to the grand event Fleur and her family expected. At first Fleur had been upset and couldn't understand, but Ginny thought she must have figured out the reason by now. Bill had loved large gatherings and flashy affairs before the attack that mutilated his face, now he wanted to avoid them.

"Fleur I promise you that everything will be... Hermione! Please concentrate while you peel those, your wasting half the potatoes." Mrs. Weasley suddenly snapped. Hermione turned pink and hastened to correct the peelers she was directing with her wand. "Oh never mind," Mrs. Weasley continued " I'll have to do it myself. As if I didn't have enough to do already." and she started running down a litany of chores that had yet to be completed. Hermione just froze; her eyes seemed to be glistening slightly. "...need to press and clean the dress robes, sweep the chimney, clean the loos, mop the floors,"

Hermiones face brightened for a second and she interrupted, "You don't need to do the loos, I cleaned them last night" Pride showed in her eyes and a slight smile betrayed her expectations of forthcoming praise.

But the look quickly fell from her face as Mrs. Weasley replied " The are still filthy, I'll have to redo them."

Ron walked into the kitchen just as Hermione burst into tears and yelled, "Why do you hate me? I'm doing everything I can...I ...I..." Then covering her face, she ran past a bewildered Ron, out of the room and up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur and Ginny just looked stunned for a moment, then Ron said rather aggressively to his mum "What happened?"

Mrs. Weasley composed herself quickly and turned back to her cooking and said, "Heavens knows, she's such a sensitive thing."

Ron wouldn't let it go. "Sensitive" he said incredulously, " Hermione's not sensitive, it's you that's the problem." Mrs. Weasley wheeled around ready to scream, but Ron continued "You've been treating her like, like, dung you have, ever since you found out we're a couple. Well you know what, its going to stop right now. Hermione's the best person I've ever met and she doesn't deserve this."

"Ronald, I.." Mrs. Weasley tried to speak but again Ron cut her off saying "And another thing, I'm not going back to school. Neither Harry or Hermione, we've got something more important to do, together." then he turned to leave the kitchen, but paused for a second to add before leaving, "If you make Hermione cry again, we're leavin." then walked out, leaving a cold silence behind him.

Mrs. Weasley turned back to her work, but several of the levitating pots and pans feel to the floor and the frying pan on the stove caught fire.

As Ginny stood there dumbfounded, Bill began to open his mouth to speak, but Fleur lifted one finger to her lips. Then she got up from her chair and floated gracefully over to the stove and put out the flame with her wand. She flicked her wand and began helping with the cooking. Then she said " 'Ow ungrateful. Can 'e not zee zat you are trying to protect 'im from zat 'orrible girl?"

Mrs. Weasley sniffed, then looked up at Fleur, as if just noticing that she was there, saying "What?"

Fleur continued, " 'Ow could 'e expect you to like zuch a girl? Et ez because she ez zo stupid, no? I vas telling Bill zis very thing last..."

Mrs. Weasley looked hard at Fleur and replied, "Hermione is not stupid, she's the top of her class."

Fleur looked nonplussed saying, "Vell, et must be 'er 'orrible behavior, ze manners of a Troll. 'O vould vant zat in zer family?"

This time Mrs. Weasley starred daggers at Fleur and said "Hermione is the most well behaved child I know, more manners than some people." then turned back to her cooking.

Again Fleur seemed unperturbed as she lowered her voice a bit, but still speaking loud enough for Ginny and Bill to hear, " 'Ow can 'e like a girl 'o comes from zuch a 'orrible family." then leaning close she added, " like you vould vant a mudblood for 'em."

At this, Mrs. Weasley jumped and everything she had been enchanting dropped as she yelled at Fleur "I will not have that language spoken in this house." Then she turned on Fleur, taking a step closer, "And another thing, Hermione Granger is one of the best children I have ever known. She's smart, kind, sweet and well mannered. You could take lessons from her." Then she turned back to the stove, seething.

Bill had begun to rise from his chair, but Fleur gave him a slight signal to stay out of it, and looked confusedly at Mrs. Weasley, "but vat ez this? ef you like zis girl zo much, vhy are you not 'appy for Ronald?"

Mrs. Weasley spun back around; ready to explode again, but her mouth froze open with nary a sound issuing from it. Then her eyes softened a bit, and a look of comprehension began to slide down her face, followed by a wary smile. Then she said warmly, "Fleur, why don't your sit down and enjoy opening your mail with Bill, Ginny can handle this." Then looking at Ginny said, "I need to talk to Hermione and your brother, can you please take care of this dear." and she walked from the room with a sad little smile on her face mumbling "..they can date all they want, but no ones quitting school if I have anything to say about it."

4444444444444444444444


End file.
